Una Nueva aventura
by Jsika-chan
Summary: Sakura Resivio una carta de Eriol donde le pide ayuda, sakura y sus amigos se infiltran en una escuela de hechiceria con tal de salvar a los alumnos xover: Harry Potter Pesimo summary lo se plis entren
1. La carta

**0la a todos, bueno primero que nada quiero darles las gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios**

**¨…¨ -persona habla**

**`….´ - piensa**

**(….)- Notas de Autora**

Han pasado ya 5 años desde que Sakura sello _la carta vació _y la transformo en _Esperanza, _Ya con 16 años Sakura ha destacado convirtiéndose en la hechicera mas poderosa del mundo, por supuesto que Shaoran no se queda atrás puesto que también ha trabajado arduamente para volverse muy fuerte, talvez sus poderes no alcancen a los de Sakura, sin embargo ha destacado en el manejo de sus elementos (Tierra, Fuego, Agua, Aire y Trueno) y por supuesto en el manejo de su espada y las artes marciales.

Shaoran decidió quedarse a terminar sus estudios en Japón junto con Sakura, cosa que la puso muy feliz.

Desde entonces los dos han sido novios, cuando cumplieron los 3 años Shaoran se armo de valor y le pidió sakura que sea su esposa, no es necesario decir cual fue su respuesta, desde entonces han sido prometidos esperando ha terminar sus estudios para al fin casarse, lo cual no puso exactamente muy feliz a Toya y Kero pero tuvieron que aceptar puesto que esa había Sido la decisión de Sakura

Un día Tomoyo, Sakura y Shaoran regresaban de la Escuela, iban directo a la Casa de Tomoyo, para dejarla y después irían a la casa de Sakura puesto que ella había invitado a su prometido a cenar aprovechando que llegarían tarde su hermano y su papa.

¨ Nos vemos mañana Tomoyo ¨ - dijo con una sonrisa la maestra de cartas

¨ Si , cuídense - contesto Tomoyo

¨ Oye Sakura, no has sentido una presencia estos días ¨ - dijo después de ya haberse alejado

¨ Pues…..la verdad es que si ¨

¨ Desde hace cuanto ¨ - contesto preocupado, pues ayer cuando regresaba de dejar a sakura a su casa le pareció sentir una Presencia, pero pensó que solo era su imaginación por eso decidió preguntarle a su prometida

¨ desde hace un mes…..¨ - respondió

¨ QUE!!!! …… Y porque no me lo habías dicho!!!!¨- No podía creer que Sakura le ocultara algo muy importante

¨ Es que…yo …..no quería preocuparte ¨ - dijo cabizbaja

¨ Y como crees que estoy ahora, era tu deber decírmelo ¨

¨ Es que pensé que no era nada malo, además como no ha pasado nada fuera de lo común pues yo pensé que no era necesario decírtelo ¨

¨ Sakura, cualquier presencia es fuera de lo común, sobre todo si es una tan grande como está ¨ - dijo muy serio

¨ Lo…lo siento ¨ - dijo con la voz entrecortada

¨ No llores, tampoco es tu culpa ¨ - dijo abrasándola tiernamente- ¨ entiendo que no querías preocuparme, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer – pregunto viéndola a los ojos ¨

¨ Te lo prometo ¨ - contesto con una sonrisa

El castaño la mira unos instantes…luego acaricia sus mejillas con suavidad para después rozar los labios de la joven con los suyos... la ojiverde responde a la caricia para acercándose mas al castaño para fundirse en un tierno y dulce beso…

¨ Sabes que es lo que mas me encanta de cuando peleamos ¨ -dijo el castaño después de separarse de los labios de la ojiverde

¨ Que cosa?¨

¨ Las reconciliaciones ¨ - dijo con una sonrisa para después volver a besar a la castaña

Después de separarse los dos caminan de la mano hasta la casa de la castaña, al entrar se encuentran a un furioso kero

¨ Por que tardaron tanto!! ¨ - dijo un muy furioso kerberus ya que a pesar de aceptar la relación de sakura y shaoran seguía detestando a Shaoran y siempre que tenia oportunidad lo molestaba.

¨ Fuimos a dejar a Tomoyo a su casa Kero ¨ -contesto la maestra de las cartas

¨ Y después fuimos a la heladería ¨ - mintió el castaño con tal de molestar a kero

¨ QUE!!!!¨

¨ No es verdad kero tranquilo ¨- dijo Sakura con sus manos adelante, ¨ Solo lo hace para molestarte ¨

¨ Mas te vale ¨ -dijo aun viendo con desconfianza a Shaoran - ¨ Ah… es verdad…. Sakura recibiste una carta de Eriol ¨

¨ Una carta …. De Eriol ¨ - contesto extrañana puesto que no le habia escrito a el - ¨ Donde esta? ¨

¨ Arriba en tu cuarto ¨

¨ Vamos Shaoran ¨- dijo subiendo ya las escaleras

¨ Si ¨ - Contesto ya siguiendo a la castaña

Cuando entro a su cuarto lo primero que hizo fue agarrar la carta, la verdad le extrañaba mucho que Eriol le mande una carta, es verdad que ella le escribía pero Eriol no, el rara la vez le contesta las cartas, eso era lo mas extraño, además de que tenia un muy mal presentimiento, y tenia la certeza de que la presencia que ha sentido desde hace un mes tenga que ver con la carta de Eriol.

¨ tu también crees que su carta tenga que ver con la presencia que hemos sentido? ¨ - dijo shaoran pues desde hace rato que estaba en el marco de la puerta viendo como su prometida veía la carta tratando de descifrar lo que decía.

¨ tengo el presentimiento que si ¨ -contesto la ojiverde

¨ averigüémoslo ¨

¨ Si, ¨ - con mucho cuidado abrió el sobre y saco la carta y posteriormente la leyó en voz alta

_Querida Sakura:_

_Te has de estar preguntando el por que te escribo puesto que no lo hago muy a menudo sin embargo lamento decirte que esta carta no es exactamente para saludarte, he de suponer que tu y shaoran debieron sentir una presencia muy poderosa, y lamento decir que no es exactamente una presencia buena, esa presencia le pertenece a u hechicero muy poderoso, llamado __Voldemort , __un hechicero maligno que lo único que disfruta es hacer a la gente sufrir, necesito que tu y shaoran vengan a Inglaterra es muy importante, necesitamos de toda la ayuda posible y quien mas que los dos hechiceros mas poderosos del mundo, para derrotarlo, por supuesto kerberus y Yue también tienen que venir, en el sobre hay 5 boletos de avión con destino a Inglaterra uno es para tomoyo que estoy seguro querrá venir, otra cosa muy importante es que lo mas seguro es que este asunto tarde muchos meses por eso te recomiendo pidas un permiso especial en la escuela para poder faltar, créeme que si no fuera importante no te lo pediría espero contar con su ayuda._

_Atte: _

_Eriol Hiraguizawa_

Tanto Sakura como Shaoran quedaron en Shok ante tal noticia, un hechicero maligno, no lo podían creer además sabían que eriol no era de exagerar las cosas y si el decía que el era muy poderoso entonces a de ser verdad.

¨ Que hacemos? ¨ pregunto shaoran

¨ Es ovio ire a Inglaterra ¨

¨ Querras decir iremos a Inglaterra ¨ - dijo el castaño, mientras la ojiverde solo sonrrio y afirmo con la cabeza.

Al dia siguiente sakura informo a su Papa y hermano, de la carta ( Puse que el papa de sakura ya sabia de sus poderes por que si no me equivoco asi esta en el manga) al principio su hermano no parecia muy convencido, pero su papa pareció comprender del asunto y le dio permiso a sakura de viajar a Inglaterra junto con shaoran, y pues su hermano igual acepto a regañadientes. También le aviso a tomoyo y a Yukito, quien ya estaba enterado de todo y al igual los dos aceptaron.

Paso dos dias y ya era hora de irse a Inglaterra ….

¨ Se cuidan mucho los tres ¨ - dijo Sonomi Daidoji

¨ Si ¨ -contestaron en coro los tres

¨ Te encargo a Sakura Yuki ¨- Dijo toya

¨ No te preocupes estarán bien los tres ¨ - contesto el ojigris

¨ Te encargo que el mocoso no se acerque a sakura entendiste ¨ - le dijo Toya a kero

que estaba en brazos de su ama como peluche quien afirmo con la cabeza

¨ A QUIEN LE DICES MOCOSO!! – dijo un muy furioso Shaoran

¨ Basta! ¨ Grito sakura ante la pelea que se armo entre su hermano y su prometido - ¨ Toya por favor , no le digas así a Shaoran, y no te preocupes estaré bien ¨

Una voz femenina anuncio que el vuelo hacia Inglaterra ya iva a despegar…

¨ Bueno es hora de que se vallan ¨- Dijo Fujitaka - ¨ Shaoran te encargo a mi hija ¨

¨ No se preocupe ¨

Sakura y sus amigos de subieron al avión con destino a Inglaterra, en todo el camino Sakura no pudo dormir tenia un mal presentimiento y tenia miedo que algo muy malo llegase a pasar. Una vez que llegaron a Inglaterra y bajaron del avión se encontraron con la sorpresa de que eriol ya los estaba esperando.

¨ Eriol!! ¨ -Todos se sorprendieron no imaginaron que el los iba a resivir

¨ Hola a todos ¨ - contesto con su ya famosa sonrisa -¨ Lo mejor sera irnos por que aun necesito platicar con todos ustedes ¨

Todos se dirigieron a la mansión de eriol, basta decir que todos iban mus serios, y por mas que trataba sakura no podia quitarse ese presentimiento, tenai mucho miedo, desde hace 6 años que no sentia tanto miedo. Una voz la hizo despertar de sus pensamientos.

¨ Sakura estas bien ¨ - era shaoran que desde el avión noto que sakura estaba muy distraida

¨ eh?.... ah …si estoy bien Shaoran ¨ - trato de sonreír pero no le salio

¨ Sabes que no me gusta que me mientas ¨ - dijo muy serio

¨ ….. esta bien… me preocupa mucho esta situación, no puedo sacarme de la cabeza que algo malo puede pasar, que tal si ese hechicero es mas poderoso que yo ?? ¨ - Dijo cabizbaja

¨ Sakura …… no pienses en eso ….. puede que el si sea poderoso…… pero escúchame muy bien sakura ¨- Dijo levantando la cabeza de sakura por la barbilla - ¨ Nadie es mas poderoso o poderosa que tu, eres la sucesora de Clow , el mago mas poderoso, capturaste todas sus cartas y lo que es mejor las cambiaste a cartas Sakura, es decir ahora tu eres la única dueña de las cartas. Además de haber salvado el mundo de haber desaparecido.

Sakura escuchaba atentamente muy sonrojada, no podía acostumbrarse a que siempre le digan ¨ La hechicera mas poderosa del mundo ¨ .

¨ Pero todo eso no lo hice sola, estaban Tomoyo, Kero, y tu apoyándome ¨ - dijo la ojiverde

¨ Si es verdad, pero tu pusiste el poder ¨ - contesto con una sonrrisa -¨ Ademas recuerda….Pase lo que Pase…¨

¨ Todo estará Bien ¨ - Completo Sakura ya con una hermosa Sonrisa - ¨ Muchas gracias shaoran, no se que haría si no estuvieras a mi lado ¨

¨ Que Romántico !!! ¨ -dijo tomoyo con su cámara de video - ¨ Al fin pude tener un video romántico de Sakura y Shaoran ¨- dijo con estrellitas en sus ojos

¨ Tomoyo …lo grabaste todo ¨ -Pregunto una muy roja sakura

¨ Así es ¨ - dijo con una radiante sonrisa -¨ Dale las gracias a Yukito por detener a kero¨

¨ Eh ???... ¨ -contestaron los dos castaños dirijiendo su mirada hacia el susodicho

¨ SUELTAME!!! LO VOY A MATAR!! ¨ - gritaba el guardián del sol tratando de soltarse del agarre de Yukito, creando una gotita de sudor en la cabeza de los castaños

¨ Hemos llegado ¨ - Dijo Eriol quien se mantuvo Callado todo el trayecto

Todos bajaron y se asombraron puesto si creian que la casa que antes estaba en japon era grande esta era gigante. Eriol los llevo a un salon donde sakura y shaoran se llevaron una grata sorpresa..

¨ Meiling !!!! ¨ contestaron al unisosno los castaños

¨ Hola !!! ¨- saludo con una sonrisa la china

¨ Que haces aquí ¨- Dijo el castaño

¨ También me da gusto verte primo ¨ - contesto sarcásticamente

¨ Meiling, como es posible que estés aquí ¨ - pregunto la ojiverde

¨ Vine con alguien ¨

¨ Alguien ¨ -dijeron todos

¨ Vino conmigo ¨ - dijo una voz

¨ Madre! ¨- Shaoran se sorprendió, no pensó que vería a su mama en Inglaterra

¨ Señora Irean, Es un gusto verla después de tanto tiempo ¨ -dijo sakura haciendo una reverencia

¨ Igualmente ¨- dijo imitando a la castaña -¨ la razón por la que estoy aquí es por que la misma que ustedes ¨ - dijo muy seria

¨ Bien ya que estamos todos lo mejor será contarles el motivo de por que los llame ¨

Todos asintieron y se sentaron para poder escuchar a Eriol…

¨ Como les explique en mi carta, la razón por la que los llame fue para pedirles su ayuda ¨- dijo refiriéndose a sakura y shaoran ¨ Aquel hechicero, ha mostrado señas de querer atacar a la Hogwarts …¨

¨ Hogwarts ?? …. Que es eso ¨-Pregunto la castaña

¨ Hogwarts es una prestigiosa escuela de hechiceros y hechiceras … - Explico Shaoran quien ya sabia de la existencia de la escuela

¨ Y porque el quería atacar a Hogwarts ¨ - pregunto nuevamente

¨ en esa escuela aceptan a gente muggle es decir hechiceros de papas sin magia ¨

¨ Como yo ? ¨

¨ No, tu no eres una muggle, tus papas si tenían magia ¨ - interrumpió shaoran

¨ El cree que Hogwarts solo debería aceptar a _sangre pura _, es decir magos provenientes de familias mágicas ¨

¨ Pero eso no es justo, sea o no sea de familia mágica, ellos tienes derecho a asistir a esa escuela por el echo de tener poderes ¨ - dijo Tomoyo

¨ Eso es lo que piensa Dumbleadore, el director de la escuela , el caso es que en los últimos meses han pasado cosas extremadamente extrañas, desaparecen cosas en la escuela, o apareces los salones destruidos, amenazas escritas con sangre e incluso ya hubo un herido.

¨ Fue grabe? ¨ -dijo preocupada Sakura

¨ por suerte no, solo unos huesos rotos, pero si las cosas siguen así, la escuela tendrá que cerrar ¨

¨ Y que podemos hacer ¨ - pregunto Shaoran

¨ primero que nada, necesito contarles la historia sobre Voldemort¨

Así el empezó a contarles toda la historia desde como mato a muchas personas, al igual de cómo mato a un matrimonio en el que el padre y la mama eran magos, y que despues ya no pudo matar a su hijo porque algo se lo impidio

¨ Oh pobre bebe, y que paso con el ¨- pregunto tomoyo

¨ A el lo mandaron con sus tios muggles para que lo criaran y cuando cumplio los 11 años resivio una carta, diciendo que es estudiante en Hogwarts ¨

¨ Y como se llama?? ¨ - pregunto la mastra de la cartas

¨ su nombre es Harry Potter ¨ - contesto Irean


	2. Boda

0las!!!!

Bueno espero que me perdonen por tardarme, pero he estado muy ocupada, bueno espero les guste este cap.

**Cap. 2**

- Harry Potter… - Repitió la maestra de cartas

- Así es- dijo Irean – en este momento el tiene 16 años y esta cursando el 5 grado

- y que es lo que tenemos que hacer? – pregunto shaoran

-bueno sakura, eriol y tu deben infiltrarse en la escuela, su deber sera proteger a la escuela, hasta que se descubra quien o que esta haciendo todo los accidentes

- pero hace 2 meses entramos a clases, no será raro que de un día para otro entre nuevos alumnos en esa escuela?... es decir.. se supone la escuela elige a los alumnos no?... no es como en las escuelas normales…- dijo tomoyo

- así es… por eso diremos que somos invitados de la escuela…- dijo Eriol – El problema es que el concilio de magos … esta poniendo dos condiciones para que podamos entrar a la escuela…

- Condiciones….. – dijo Sakura – Cuales?

- Uno es que no digamos cual es el motivo del porque estamos allá… por supuesto el director y los maestros lo sabrían…

- Y la otra ?

- Pues que pertenezcamos al concilio de magos….- Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

- QUE !!!!! – dijeron al unísono los castaños

- Pe..pero como los haremos – dijo aun sin poder creer lo que dijo Eriol

- Bueno…. La buena noticia es que yo ya pertenezco al concilio – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa

- Como ! … - Dijo Shaoran – Desde cuando..

- Hace unos 3 años…. Por ser la reencarnación de Clow tengo un lugar…

- Entiendo…. – dijo ya captando sakura – y cual es la mala noticia….

- pues que solo hay un puesto el cual ocupar en el concilio…

- Un puesto… y como le vamos a hacer …. Es obvio que uno de nosotros no podrá

Entrar… - dijo Sakura con la mirada triste

- Bueno hay una forma para que los dos entren sin ningún problema –

- ¿ Cual? – dijeron

- pues…. Que estén ….estén casados! – dijo velozmente

- QUEEEE!!!!!!! –

-je je je …. Si, necesitan estar casados me entere ustedes ya estaban comprometidos no? …..no veo el problema

- s….si .. pe… pero… somos muy jóvenes aun – dijo sakura todo roja

- bueno si, pero con el permiso de sus padres ustedes pueden casarse ….. Estoy seguro que la señora irean no pondrá objeción… - dijo mirando a la susodicha

- Así es….- contesto esta

- pe..pero madre – dijo shaoran

- escucha shaoran – le dijo Irean – el clan Li al ser uno de los mas poderosos, tiene un lugar en el concilio de magos…. Yo al ser la jefa del clan ocupo ese lugar, tu eres mi heredero por lo tanto, tanto tu, como tu esposa ocuparan mi lugar algún día

- Si pero… -

- Pero nada- interrumpió – piensen lo que les dijimos, lo importante ahora es ayudar a Hogwarts

Sakura y Shaoran se miraron a los ojos como si supieran lo que piensa el otro, después de 10 min. Meditando los dos nuevamente se miraron y sonrieron..

- Aceptamos! – dijeron al unísono

En ese momento Kero quien estaba callado todo el tiempo ( gracias a que yukito le tapo la boca) finalmente hablo

- OHHH NOOO – grito – No dejare que sakura de Case con el mocoso

- Kero creo que ya habíamos hablado de eso – dijo sakura

- Aun así no pienso permitirlo – contesto cruzando sus patitas

- No te estoy pidiendo permiso Kero! – dijo sakura ya molesta por la actitud de su guardián – ya estoy suficiente mente grande como para tomar mis decisiones, si me caso con shaoran no es solo para poder ayudar a hogwarts, también por que Así lo deseo

- Pero.. –

- Pero nada! – volvió a decir, pero al ver como kero agachaba su cabeza en forma de depresión suavizó su rostro – Entiende kero, yo quiero a shaoran, y mi deseo es estar junto a el toda mi vida – dijo mientras lo abrazaba

- Lo se… esta bien, ya no dire nada – regalándole una sonrisa – Pero si le haces daño te las veraz con migo!! – dijo viendo a Shaoran

- gracias kero – dijo Sakura correspondiendo su sonrisa

- A quien no estoy muy segura que le agrade la idea es a tu hermano Sakura – dijo tomoyo

- pues se aguantara – contesto

- Entonces para cuando se casarían Eriol – dijo Meiling quien hasta entonces estuvo callada

- Hoy mismo – contesto sonriendo –

- COMO!! – dijo shaoran – pero como vamos a tener todo listo para hoy

- No te preocupes Hijo, eso ya esta listo –

- Ya esperaban que aceptáramos? –

- por supuesto – Contesto Eriol – Bueno, la ceremonia se realizara en el jardín, dentro de dos horas

- acompáñame Sakura – Dijo la madre de Shaoran, sakura obedeció, y fueron seguidas por meiling y tomoyo

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Tras dos horas todos ya se encontraban listos para la ceremonia, solo faltaba sakura quien todavía no se presentaba, y shaoran estaba con los nervios de punta, no podía creer que el y sakura se casarían, el vestía un smoking blanco, y en la parte de atrás tenia la insignia del Ying Yang,

De repente la música empieza y con ello la entrada de la novia, esta estaba vestida con vestido blanco hasta las rodillas, un listón en su cintura del mismo color, estaba maquillada levemente, y acompañada de una corona de flores de cerezo.

La ceremonia dio inicio, sakura y charran no dejaban de verse de reojo, los dos estaban muy nerviosos.

El padre empezó a hacer las preguntas correspondientes..

- Shaoran Li, aceptas a Sakura kinomoto como tu esposa, para amarla y respetarla, estar a su lado en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

- Acepto- dijo mirando a sakura a los ojos

-Sakura Kinomoto, aceptas a Shaoran Li como tu esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, estar a su lado en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

- Acepto-

- Lo que Dios a Unido, no lo separe el hombre, Puede besar a la novia-

En ese momento sakura y shaoran se miraron a los ojos para después unirse en una hermoso y tierno beso.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Notas de Autora**

Fin del cap. 2 ¡!!

Espero que le haiga gustado mil disculpas por el retraso pero he estado muy ocupada…

Tambien quiero agradecer por sus comentarios de verdad, y muchas gracias a todos los que me ayudaron.


	3. Encuentro

Si, si ya se me he tardado años en actualizar, de verdad lo siento espero les guste este cap.

**Cap.3**

Ya paso 3 dias después de la boda, por obias razones la toya no le gusto mucho la idea, después de 10 minutos de tratar de que este no mate a shaoran según por abusar de su hermanita ( que celoso) Eriol, Shaoran y Sakura se preparaban para ir a Hogwarts.

-bien. Ya esta todo listo, el director estará esperándolos en su despacho- dijo la madre de shaoran

-esta bien, pero como vamos a llegar?- pregunto sakura

- bueno querida sakura eso déjamelo ami, yo puedo teletranspotarnos ahí. – contesto nuestro ingles faqvorito

- yo tengo una pregunta, como le harán Sakura y Shaoran para habar el idioma ingles,?- dijo Tomoyo

- Eso es muy fácil, Sakura Shaoran, quiero que tomen esto- Dijo entregándoles a cada uno un vaso con un extraño liquido

- Que es esto?- pregunto shaoran

-es una poción especial, con esto serán capaces de entender y hablar el idioma, claro seguirán podrán hablar japonés normalmente cuando quieran- Dijo con una sonrisa Eriol

Los castaños con algo de duda se tomaron la poción, anque claro solo fue un trago pues su sabor no era exactamente el mejor..

-Que asco!!! – grito sakura- Eriol esto sabe Horrible

- lo se, pero es la única forma, kero si quieres ir tendras que tomar tu también-

- Esta bien- dijo con temor, imediatamente tomo un sorbo e hizo lo mismo que los castaños

- Bien, supongo que esto es todo, Tomoyo lo mejor será que te quedes aquí, -

- Oh no eso si que no- dijo exaltada la mencionada- no pienso quedarne aquí y perderme toda la acción-

- Pero será muy sospechoso que vallas al no tener magia-

- bueno meiling puede ir, asi no sere la única en no tener magia-

- Respecto a eso, chicos les tengo una Noticia- Dijo algo nerviosa meiling

- de que se trata- dijo Shaoran

- Bueno… hace unos mese me paso algo sorprendente, cuando estaba entrenando con Wei en los jardines, en un descuido golpie un árbol y este se iva a car sobre mi, pero cuando me di cuenta este estaba flotando..

- Espera, me estas diciendo que el árbol empezó a flotar solo- Dijo soprendido Shaoran

- bueno no exactamente, al parecer yo en un reflejo extendi los brazos hacia el árbol y cuando me di cuenta este estaba flotando-

- Entonces eso quiere decir que tu…….. lo histe flotar! – dijo soprendida sakura- Quiere decir que TIENES MAGIA!!!- dijo muy feliz mientras abrasaba a meiling

- Al parecer si- Dijo muy contenta- Mi tia dice que mis poderes tardaron mucho en desarrollarse por eso, hasta ahora los puedo usar..

- felicisdades prima-

-si muchas felicidades meiling, aunque ahora soy la única del grupo que no tiene magia- Dijo tomoyo

- Oh no te preocupes Tomoyo, la magia no importa- dijo sakura

- Bueno debido al resiente suceso, supongo que la Señorita meiling vendrá con nosotros a la escuela- dijo el ingles

- A si es – dijo Irean

- bueno, Tomoyo conociéndote no te quedaras aquí?-

- Sip- contesto

- Bueno supongo que podras estar con Yukito, ya que el como guardian de sakura tambien debe de ir- Bueno vengan acérquense ya debemos irnos

- Mounstro cuidate, no te arriesgues tanto oiste- dijo toya que hasta el momento no hablo

- si, por favor mandales muchos saludos a papa, ya que no pudo venir, y dile que no se preocupe- dijo sakura

- si, mas te vale que la cuides bien mocoso,- le amenazo a Shaoran

- no es necesario que me lo digas- Contrarresto Shaoran

- Bien todos listos -dijo Eriol, ya que todos afirmaron- Bien, llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Eriol, Quien acepto esta misión contigo, liberate- convoco a su Baculo ya que este se transformo una especie de burbuja los envolvió a todos, imediatamente desaparecieron de la mansión.

**Mientras tanto….**

-Ya te dije que si!! – dijo una joven que no pasaba de los 15 años

- Que no!- contesto una joven pelirrojo de la misma edad

- Bueno ya Callense! – grito una joven castaño, con una curiosa cicatriz en la frente con forma de rayo, que ya estaba harto de la absurda discusión de sus amigos, solo porque su amiga dijo que el otro era una holganzan por que no hizo su tarea

-Hermione empezó- dijo Ron muy molesto

- Yo solo dije la verdad- contesto Hermione

- Bueno ya, porque no mejor se callan los dos- contesto Harry ya mas molesto- por su culpa vamos a llegar tarde a la clase de Hagrid ( asi se escribe??) – dijo ya empezando a correr a dirección al bosque prohibido donde estarán ya todos los de la clase

-

Esperanos Harry- gritaron ambos jóvenes alcanzando a su amigo, sin embargo a mitad de camino fueron detenidos abructamente por una ventisca tan fuerte que los lanzo al suelo, cuando lograron ver que era lo que los detuvo , notaron como una especie de burbuja aparecia en frente de ellos, después de una luz muy fuerte que ya no lograron ver mas, hasta que esta se extinguió, pudiendo ver a 6 jovenes parados frente a ellos..

-Quienes son ustedes- grito Hermione apuntando ya con su barita


	4. La Llegada y el Acuerdo

WAAAAAAAAAAA perdooooooonn por tardar, les juro no era mi intención, el cap. Ya lo tenia escrito pero mi compu se hecho a perder y tuvieron que formatearlo….. perdooooonnn enserió espero les guste el cap.

_(ninguno de los personajes me pertenece)_

* * *

-Quienes son ustedes- grito Hermione apuntando ya con su barita

Shaoran inmediatamente se puso enfrente de sakura para cubrirla de un futuro ataque, sin embargo sakura se asomo por el hombro de su novio. Una jovencita de pelirroja, no mas de 15 años, apuntándoles con una ¿VARA?

-Parece que los hemos asustado- dijo Eriol muy tranquilamente-no se preocupen, no somos enemigos, simplemente nos gustaría hablar con el profesor Dumbleadore

-Como sabemos que dicen la verdad – dijo una desconfiada Hermione, sus dos amigos, ya se encontraban alado de ella, Ron ya había sacado su barita, en cambio Harry estaba mas entretenido viendo a Sakura, no sabía porque pero, sentía algo al verla.

Sakura noto como aquel joven la veía, le regreso la mirada, pudo notar algo curioso en el, una cicatriz en la frente, apenas se le notaba, pero era visible.

La voz de Kero la saco de sus pensamientos…

-Sakura Reacciona!- le dijo kero, quien estaba oculto en su bolsa de mano

-Si… lo siento- nuevamente presto atención en todo el grupo, sin embargo, aquel choque de miradas no paso desapercibido por Shaoran

-Si fuéramos enemigos, no creen que ya los hubiésemos atacado, en lugar de pedirles que nos lleve con su director?- dijo Eriol con sabiduría

-El tiene razón Hermaione, baja tu varita- le exigió Harry, quien no sentía que aquellos jóvenes fueran peligrosos- No se preocupen, yo los guio con el Prof. Dumbleadore- les dijo los jóvenes

-QUE! Estas loco Harry ni siquiera los conocemos- le dijo Ron

- No pasara nada, están exagerando-les contesto

Sakura al notar lo tenso de ambiente decidió salir del escudo impuesto por Shaoran y hablar.

-Les aseguro que no haremos nada malo, simplemente queremos hablar con el director- dijo viendo a Hermione- te doy mi palabra- le dijo sonriendo dulcemente

-Esta bien- dijo Hermione aunque algo desconfiada

Los Nueve jóvenes se dirigieron al despacho del Director, Harry,Hermione y Ron iban adelante, un poco mas atrás iban los demás, Kero seguía escondido en la bolsa de Sakura.

-Bien hecho Sakura, dominaste muy bien la situación- La felicito Tomoyo en susurros

-Yo no hice nada, simplemente les dije que no haríamos nada malo- Le contesto algo sonrrojada

- Si pero, aun así lo dominaste bien-Le siguió Meiling- jaja además no creas que no vi como mirabas al de lentes ehh- le dijo con una sonrisa picara, el comentario molesto a Shaoran, pero se contuvo de soltar un gruñido

- N-no se de que hablas- contesto muy sonrrojada

-Yo creo que si Sakurita, además para que negarlo el chico esta guapo, es obvio que llame la atención, no es verdad Meiling?-

-Sip… e incluso Shaoran noto las miraditas que se daban- dijo sonriendo burlescamente- conociéndolo estaba celoso, como ahora

- Yo no estoy celoso ¡- dijo shaoran conteniendo una grito, sin embargo estaba todo sonrrojado por el cometario de su prima, debido a esto todos empezaron a soltar risitas, bueno, todos excepto Sakura, quien estaba igual de roja que su esposo

Su "amena" charla fue interrumpida por una mujer ya mayor que los detuvo, sin embargo su atención estaba en Harry y sus amigos..

-Se puede saber que hacen ustedes aquí en hora de clase?- Les pregunto reprochándoles

-Profesora McGonagall, los que pasa es que de repente aparecieron ellos, y exigen hablar con el Prof. Dumbleadore- Contesto Harry apuntando a Sakura y a los Demás.

- Mucho gusto Prof. McGonagall, mi nombre es Eriol Hiraguisawa- se presento, esperando con eso que la profesora los reconozca, y al parecer funciono, puesto que ella los miro sorprendida a cada uno de ellos.

- Oh- Fue lo primero que pudo decir, cuando pudo hablo- Muchachos Vallan a su clase correspondiente, yo me encargo – dijo dirigiéndose a Harry y sus amigos.

-Pero..- Intento decir Hermione, poro fue interrumpida por una mirada muy severa departe de la maestra. Al final terminaron llendose a su clase, aunque estaban muy intrigados por la reacción que tuvo la Profesora ante los jóvenes.

Cuando la profesora vio que ya se habían alejado lo suficiente como para que no escucharan hablo.

-Es para mi un verdadero privilegio y un honor tenerlo enfrente mio, Señor Hiraguisawa.-

- Le agradezco su alago, pero por favor, llámeme Eriol, Ellos son Tomoyo Daidoji, Meiling Li, Yukito Tsukihiro, Shaoran Li y finalmente Sakura Kinomoto o mejor dicho Sakura Li.

Todos la saludaron con un " Mucho gusto", sin embargo La profesora estaba mas que sorprendida al tener a la Maestra de las Cartas en frente suyo.

-Como ya he dicho, es para mi un honor tenerlos aquí, en especial a usted, Señorita Sakura-Sakura se sonrojó ante lo dicho- Pero síganme, en un momento estarán con el Prof. Dumbleadore

La Maestra los dirigía al despacho, llegando a un salón, donde había una estatua, La mastra dijo " Dulce de limón" y la estatua se movió, Se sorprendieron ante eso, menos Eriol, Suvieron en la escaleras que aparecieron y llegaron a un cuarto grande, donde claramente es el despacho, había un escritorio donde estaba un hombre de ya avanzada edad, con una barba blanca muy larga, tenia unos lentes de media luna, estaba leyendo uno papeles, cuando noto la presencia de todos, inmediatamente identifico a Eriol.

-Joven Eriol, que gusto que ya llegaron- Dijo embozando una sonrisa- Es un placer tenerlos aquí

- El placer es todo nuestro, Déjame te presento a Todos, Ellos son Tomoyo Daidoji, Meiling Li, Yukito Tsukihiro, Shaoran Li y finalmente Sakura Li

- Valla, es un honor tenerla aquí Señorita Sakura- Dijo viéndola y sonriendo-No sabe lo agradecido que estoy con usted y su esposo por haber aceptado el ayudarnos

- No tiene nada que agradecernos Prof. –dijo ella- Shaoran y yo aceptamos con mucho gusto.

-Prof. Dumbleadore, Yukitoy Kerberous son los Guardianes de Sakura, en su identidad falsa, tuvieron que venir por obvias razones- Dijo eriol señalando a los nombrados, kero ya había salido de su escondite cuando entraron al despacho

-No te preocupe, entiendo, bueno si no estoy mal, tu eres Meiling Li, prima de el Joven Li, si no me equivoco acabas de descubrir tus poderes- dijo dirigiéndose a Meiling

- así es – contesto- principalmente vine para aprender a controlar mi magia, aunque claro ayudare en lo que pueda a mi primo y mi ahora prima.

-Bien, ahora por ultimo usted joven Tomoyo, Usted es la mejor amiga de Sakura, y su prima también, sin embargo no posee magia cierto?-

- Así es profesor, pero pese a no tener magia, ayudare a Sakura en todo lo que pueda, ella es mi mejor amiga de toda la vida y jamás la dejaría cargar con algo así ella sola- contesto sonriendo Tomoyo

-Lo se, el Joven Eriol me informo que algo así pasaría- contesto sonriendo el profesor por la valentía que demostraban todos los jóvenes presentes- Bien… supongo que ya los habrán puesto al tanto de todo- Todos asintieron- Bueno debido a la situación, supongo entonces que saben que nadie puede enterarse de las verdaderas razones por las que ustedes vienen.

-Lo sabemos, sin embargo, que es lo que diremos, el año escolar ya había empezado- contesto Shaoran

- Diremos que son estudiantes de Otra escuela, de Magia por supuesto (N/A: no se si existen otras, pero en esta historia si), ustedes nuestros visitantes por el resto de año o dependiendo- Contesto Dumbleadore – ustedes dirán que le parecía interesante ver otros tipos de enseñanza de magia, después de todo la magia occidental y oriental es muy diferente.

- Podría servir, pero como le hare, doy mi nuevo apellido y el anterior- dijo Sakura

-Lo mejor será que digas tu apellido anterior Sakura, para no llamar tanto la atención, por suerte contamos con que nadie conoce en nombre de la sucesora de Clow. A excepción de el ministerio de magia y claro los profesores de esta escuela. Así que nadie sospechara

- Y porque nadie sabe su nombre- Pregunto Kero

- Bueno, Aquí solo se sabe, de una leyenda donde un poderoso mago llamado Clow creo las Cartas Clow, unas muy poderosas, solo capaces de ser controladas por el mismo clow, cuando este murió se hizo la leyenda que existiría un Sucesor o sucesora, capaz de controlar dichas cartas y que incluso llegaría a ser mas poderosa que el mismo Clow.- Contesto el Prof. , ante lo dicho Sakura se sonrrojo, parecía un tomate, no le gustaban que hablen así de ella, le incomodaba

- Eso es una ventaja, así que no habrá problema, solo que tengo una duda, hace rato nos topamos con unos jovencitos, dos de ellos sacaron una vara o algo así- dijo Yukito, quien todo el tiempo estuvo callado.

- Jovencitos?? Quienes-

- Era el joven Potter y sus amigos prof. – contesto la profesora McGonagall

-ahhh, asi que ya conocieron al joven Potter- dirigiéndose a todos, a lo que ellos asintieron- Bueno, contestando a su pregunta joven yukito, aquí la magia se maneja mayormente con Varitas, aunque hay sus excepciones- contesto

- y entonces como se haremos con las clases- Pregunto Sakura

Dumbleadore simplemente les sonrió, se acerco a un closet ya antigua y saco de el dos cofres de plata, muy hermosos a pesar del tiempo que se notaba que tenían, los acento en si escritorio y con una gesto les pidió a Sakura y Shaoran que se acercaran, a cada uno les acerco un respectivo cofre

-Ábranlos por favor- Pidió ambos lo hicieron, cual fue su sorpresa encontrarse una varita en los cofres- Estas son unas varitas muy especiales, y les pertenece a ustedes

- Pero como??- dijo sorprendida sakura

-Estas varitas de perteneció a una personas muy especiales, murieron ya hace muchos años, sin embargo se guardo estas varitas porque de alguna manera se sabia que le pertenecería a otras dos personas importantes, tómenlas, adelante

Aunque algo temeroso ambos obedecieron, cuando tomaron la baritas, sintieron una especie de descarga en el brazo, pero no era algo doloroso, al contrario, era algo … relajante

-Curioso…muy curioso- Dijo Dumbleadore viéndolos a ambos- Ella tenia Razón- murmuro muy bajo, nadie los escucho

- Y Eriol y meiling, también ellos necesitan una, oh es verdad que pasara con yuki y tomoyo- Pregunto Sakura

- Nosotros ya tenemos una Sakura- Contesto eriol- yo y meiling tenemos la nuestra desde hace ya un tiempo, en cuento a Yukito y Tomoyo, ellos iran a clases con nosotros pero no podrán usar magia muy avanzada, tendrán que conformarse mas en las Pociones, en cualquier caso, los maestros ya saben de la situación y no harán que representen magia con varitas.

- Y yo, ya podre andar libremente???- Pregunto kero

- Si, podemos decir que fuiste creado por un mago, y fuiste un otorgado a Sakura- contesto Eriol- después de todo no es mentira, eso si, cuidado con decir tu nombre completo, en la leyenda de clow, se dice el nombre de los guardianes.

-Bueno como veo que ya todo esta solucionado, Hoy los presentare en la Cena, y mañana empieza sus clases, Mucha suerte a todos- Dijo Dumbleadore

-Gracias!- Contestaron

* * *

Hola!!!!!!!!!

Jeje si, ya se, que merezco que me maten, pero un poco de comprensión por favor.

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo prometido, espero les haiga gustado,

Ya empieza lo bueno!!!!

Aviso de una vez, que debido al Tipo de Drama que usare, cambiare algunas cosas de la Saga de Harry potter, espero no les moleste a los fanáticos de la saga.

Tambien que me gustaría una opinión, ya que me gustaría que me ayudaran pues necesito que voten de que pareja prefieren

**Harry y** **Hermione** ó **Harry y Ginny**

Personalmente me gusta la pareja de Harry y Hermione, pero no me quejo que este con Ginny, asi que les dejo la decisión a ustedes, no preocupen, si votan el preimero le buscare una buena pareja a Ron y Ginny , y si es el segundo pues ya saben, los normal.

Espero dejen sus comentarios, realmente me gustaría que me siguieran apoyando.

Si masque decir, espero difruten de la historia..

Gracias!!!!


	5. Presentaciones y Clases

_Ninguno de los siguientes personajes me pertenecen, yo solo juego con ellos sin ánimo de lucro_

_

* * *

_

Una castaña se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro ante la mirada atenta de Shaoran, se encontraban solos en la habitación que les fue dada; Ella no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, dentro de algunos minutos se encontraría en el gran comedor, donde, empezaría la misión que se les fue dada.

—Sakura, ya cálmate por favor, me estas mareando—le dijo Shaoran.

—Lo lamento, pero no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa.

Shaoran se levanto de donde se encontraba sentado y se acerco a su _esposa, _la tomo por los hombros , haciendo que parara su caminata y la miro directamente a los ojos.

—Recuerda que no estarás sola, esta Hiraguizawa,Tomoyo , Meiling ,Yukito,kerberos…. pero por sobre todo, estoy yo— lo ultimo causo que ambos se sonrojaran

Se miraban fijamente, cada uno hipnotizado por los ojos del otro, porque no importa los años que pasaran, ese efecto siempre estaría en ambos. Shaoran termino la distancia que los separaba, para probar aquellos labios que lo llamaban, sus manos pasaron a la cintura Sakura, ella paso sus manos por los hombros de él, enredando sus manos en los cabellos de este, se encontraba de puntillas, puesto que él era más alto

Cuando el aire les faltaba, ambos tuvieron que abandonar los labios del otro, juntando sus frentes, ambos con los ojos cerrados. Fue Shaoran quien abrió primero los ojos, se dedico a observarla, ella aun tenia los ojos cerrados, sus mejillas con una tonalidad rosa, y sus labios rojos por la fricción del beso.

Sakura abrió sus ojos, topándose con la mirada de Shaoran, le mostro sonrisa tierna, que el joven no dudo en corresponder. Sin embargo el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, ocasiono que se separaran, dejando a ambos castaños sonrojados

—¿ Ya están listos?— Pregunto Meiling, sin embargo al notar el sonrojo de ambos, una sonrisa picara apareció en su rostro.—Parece que interrumpí algo ¿verdad?

—C-claro que no meiling, nosotros solo estábamos p-platicando—Contesto Sakura

—sí claro… bueno venia a decirles que ya es hora, vamos nos están esperando.

—Me estoy muriendo de hambre.—comento Ron mientras Harry, Hermione y él tomaban asiento con sus amigos.

—Si no tuvieras hambre seria raro Ron—dijo con burla su hermana, Ginny Weasley.

Todos sus amigos se rieron de buena gana, mientras el pobre de Ron se sonrojaba y ponía actitud de ofendido. Una vez las risas se esfumaron, todos se pusieron a platicar animadamente, bueno, casi todos.

—Hermione, ¿te encuentras bien? Estas muy callada— Le pregunto Ginny

—Esta preocupada por el incidente de esta mañana—Comento Harry, quien ya había contado lo sucedido a sus amigos

—Pues yo creo que esta exagerando—Comento un despreocupado Ron

—No exagero Ronald, es que acaso no se dan cuenta.—Respondió Hermione—Como es posible que 6 personas aparecieran de repente en Hogwarts, ¡es imposible! —Les susurro. —Ademas de eso, ¿no notaron como se comporto la profesora McGonagall?

Los demás callaron ante lo dicho, ella tenia razón, solo alguien con una magia sorpréndete seria capaz de aparecer en Hogwarts, y ellos solo eran 6 adolecentes, además, la profesora se comporto muy extraño cuando Harry les señalo a los jóvenes..

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidnos cuando la voz de Dumbledore resonó en todo el comedor

—¡Muy buenas noches a todos! Esta noche tengo una muy buena noticia que darles—Dijo sonriendo—El día de hoy tengo el gusto de presentarles a estas personas, que vinieron con el motivo de conocer a nuestra escuela. ¡Pasen por favor!

Dicho esto, la puerta se abrió, donde entraron 6 jóvenes, Harry,Ron y Hermione,se sorprendieron puesto que todos ellos eran las mismas personas de esta mañana.

Mientras tanto, Sakura y compañía, llegaron a un lado del Profesor Dumbledore, ella en particular se encontraba muy nerviosa, sentía todos los ojos mirándola y eso ocasionaba que se sonrojara, sintió un sueva apretón en el hombro y al ver quien fue, se encontró con los ojos de Shaoran, quien le sonrio para tranquilizarla, ella simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa ya mas tranquila.

—Como dije antes, ellos vinieron con el motivo tener mas conocimientos de nuestro tipo de magia, ellos pertenecen a la escuela de _Dragón Wise_ * es una de hechicería como la nuestra, solo que esta se encuentra en Japón, debo decir que en esta escuela solo pueden entrar magos elegidos de su propio país, por lo que es muy probable que no sepan de ella

Todos los alumnos los miraron sorprendidos, jamás se esperaron que aquellas personas pertenecieran a otra escuela, Hermione estaba muy confundida, ella tenia conocimiento de cada una de las escuelas de magia existentes y jamás había escuchado de _esa_, además, no sabia porque pero se le hacia muy sospechosa la actitud de Dumbledore

—Ellos son, Eriol Hiraguisawa,Tomoyo Daidoji, Shaoran Li, Meiling Li, Yukito Tsukihiro y Sakura Kinomoto— Conforme nombraba, cada uno daba un paso al vez termino de nombrarlos, los murmullos resonaron en toda la sala.—Todos ellos iran a las mismas clases que ustedes, cursaran el quinto grado. Decidi no ponerlos en una casa en particular, ellos tendrán su propia _casa_ la cual se llamara como su escuela.

Al igual que ustedes ellos ganaran puntos que se acumularan, sin embargo también pueden perderlos, al final del año se dará la copa a la casa ganadora. Quiero aclarar, que ellos son 6 magos que estarán en dicha casa, además que empezaran desde cero, mientras que ustedes ya tienen puntos acumulados, no se confíen tal vez dentro de un mes ellos ya tendrán los puntos que ustedes tienen ahora.

Las caras de los alumnos no tenían precio, unos estaban sorprendidos, otros emocionados por la nueva competencia, mientras que otros solo sonreían con burla puesto que no podrían acumular puntos suficientes para la copa.

—La Profesora McGonagall será quien supervise a nuestros invitados, por lo que se sentaran en Gryffindor— con un ademan de mano, Dumbledore les mostro la mesa—Sean bienvenidos y muy buena suerte

Los seis sonrieron para después dirigirse a la mesa correspondiente, donde todos los esperaban ansiosos, Eriol ubico en donde se sentaba Harry y se dirigió ahí, todos lo siguieron. Los alumnos les hicieron lugar, recibiéndolos gustosos. Sakura, Meiling y Tomoyo se sentaron a un lado de Ginny y Hermione, mientras que Shaoran,Eriol y Yukito alado de Harry y Ron.

La comida apareció en la mesa, sorprendiendo a los jóvenes,bueno excepto a empezaron a servirse, las preguntas no tardaron en aparecer.

—¿Encerio son de Japón?— Pregunto Ginny a Sakura

—Si, excepto Shaoran y Meiling, ellos son de Hong Kong—Contesto sonriendo

— Genial

—Hablan muy bien nuestro idioma —dijo Harry

—Estudiamos mucho antes de venir aquí, deseamos aprender lo mas posible —mintio Tomoyo

—Podrían decir algo en su idioma— dijo un muy emocionado Ron, pero antes de que Sakura diga algo, Hermione le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Ron

—Como se te ocurre pedirles algo asi, eres un bobo—le dijo enojada

—No importa, no te preocupes— Dijo riendo Sakura, cuando se tranquilizo dijo:— ¿Anata no namaea wa?

—Que genial— dijo emocionada Ginny causando la risa de todos— ¿Que fue lo que dijiste?

—"Como se llaman"— contesto Meiling

—Que tontos somos, ni siquiera nos hemos presentado y ya les hacemos preguntas—dijo una sonrojada Ginny —Mi nombre es Ginny Weasley, y él es mi hermano Ron, él es Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter y Hermione Granger.

—Es un placer conocerlos a todos, esperamos y nuestra estadía aquí no les moleste— dijo Eriol

—Para nada, al contrario nos parece genial el hecho de tener alumnos de otra escuela mágica—

—Jamás había escuchado de su escuela, y no recuerdo haber leído de ella— dijo muy seria Hermione, recibiendo miradas de reproche por parte de sus amigos

—Eso se debe a que nuestra escuela es "secreta", por asi decirlo—mintió Shaoran, que ya estaba preparado —Su existencia es muy reservada, solo tienen conocimiento de esta los magos que estudian en ella y por supuesto los que en algún momento estudiaron ahí, los cuales son mayormente los padres de las siguientes generaciones.

—Además no es tan grande como Hogwarts, por lo que no es muy famosa, de hecho, se podría decir que es una escuela común y corriente, solo que ahí se estudia magia.—prosiguió Meiling

—Eso lo explica todo —dijo Harry mandándole una mirada a Hermione, quien no se convenció del todo.

Un grito los interrumpió, causando que todos vieran a Sakura que veía con miedo como de la mitad de la mesa, aparecía una sombra blanca en forma de persona.

—Fa-fantas-ma —murmuro totalmente palida, mientras sus amigos veian con asombro al nombrado

—Oh, déjenme presentarles a Sir Nicholas—dijo Harry

—Es un placer conocer a nuestros mas grandes invitados, espero su estadía aquí sea de su agrado— dijo el fantasma mientras le hacia una reverencia en el aire, aunque todos estaban sorprendidos le correspondieron el saludo, todos menos Sakura que seguía igual de pálida, tuvo que pasar 20 minutos para que reaccionara, los gryffindor les explicaron que era normal ver a fantasmas en los corredores, pero que no se preocuparan que no hacían daño, bueno todos menos el Barón Sanguinario, pero los tranquilizaron diciéndoles que lo mayor que hacia era jugar bromas de mal gusto.

La cena transcurrió normalmente, los Gryffindor siguieron haciéndoles preguntas y los invitados y muy pronto se hicieron amigos, sin embargo Eriol y Shaoran notaron que Hermione los miraba con algo de sospecha, por lo que tuvieron que ser muy cuidadosos al responder.

Una vez terminada la cena todos se despidieron, y partieron cada quien a sus habitaciones. Sakura, Tomoyo,Meiling,Yukito,Eriol y Shaoran llegaron a la torre donde se encontraban sus habitaciones;al igual que las demás casas esta tenia un cuadro de un hombre montado en su caballo, le dieron la contraseña "Cerezas rojas" y entraron.

—Jamás te había visto tan pálida Sakura, parecías una hoja de papel—se burlo Meiling

—No es mi culpa, odio los fantasmas, me dan mucho miedo—

—Bueno, tendrás que acostumbrarte pues lo veras todo el tiempo—

—Ya lo se, pero hubiese sido bueno que el Profesor Dumbledore nos avisara que había fantasmas aquí—dijo cruzando los brazos, causando la risa de todos.

—Cambiando de tema,él profesor se lucio, creo que hasta me creí eso de ser alumnos de intercambio— dijo Yukito

—Si lo hizo muy bien, pero nosotros igual, que bueno que practicamos lo que diríamos, se lo creyeron todo— dijo Tomoyo sentándose en un sillón de la sala

—No creo que todos, esa tal Hermione parece que sospecha que mentimos— dijo Shaoran— es demasiado observadora

—Tienes razón mi querido descendiente, habrá que tener mucho cuidado con ella—

—¡Sakurita!—de pronto kero apareció volando llegando a los brazos de la nombrada—me trajiste algo de comer verdad

—ay kero, eres un glotón—dijo esta sonriendo y mostrándole una bolsa que saco de su túnica, donde había unos panes, este lo agarro e inmediatamente se puso a comerlos

—No es mi culpa, me estaba muriendo de hambre—dijo él cuando se comió o mas bien trago un pan— no entiendo porque no me dejaste ir con ustedes, Dumbledore dijo que podía andar libremente

—Ya lo se kero, pero prefiero que sea hasta mañana cuando salgas, además tampoco quiero que andes asi como si nada

—lo mejor será descansar, mañana será un día muy largo—aconsejo Tomoyo

—Si tienes razón, además me estoy muriendo de sueño—dijo con un bostezo Meiling—Buenas noches.

—Yo igual me ire a dormir, que descansen— le siguió Yukito

—Nosotros igual nos retiramos, mañana habrá que despertarse temprano y a algunos les cuesta— dijo Shaoran mirando con diversión a Sakura, la cual le saco la lengua toda sonrojada.

—oh no, yo dormiré con sakurita moc…— quiso decir kero, pero fue interrumpido por Tomoyo quien le había tapado la boca y lo tenia sujeto.

—que descansen, pero recuerden, solo dormir ehh, si no, no se levantan—causando que ambos castaños se sonrojaran y se retiraran todos nerviosos.

—hahaha si sigues haciendo que se sonrojen quedaran como tomates de por vida, también fue muy bueno de tu parte detener a kero— dijo un muy divertido Eriol, viendo a kero luchar por liberarse

—Es que se ven muy lindos cuando están avergonzados…además, ambos se aman y merecen un poco de privacidad—esto ultimo lo dijo con un toque de tristeza, que desapareció al instante mostrando una sonrisa, pero eso no paso desapercibido por Eriol —ire a descansar, ¡buenas noches!

Tomoyo se retiro llevándose consigo a kero, dejando a Eriol pensando por lo que había visto y no sabia porque, pero, algo le decía que Tomoyo sufría…y eso no le gustaba

—Que será lo que te lastima, mi querida Tomoyo—susurro antes de retirarse a descansar

Temprano en la mañana, todos ya habían despertado, para sorpresa de todos, incluida Sakura, claro eso causo mas burlas por parte de Meiling y Tomoyo, diciendo que seguramente las medidas que Shaoran tomaba para despertar a Sakura son ¨muy buenas¨, claro esta, causando el sonrojo de ambos.

Una vez en el comedor, nuevamente se sentaron con Harry y compañía, desayunaron alegremente, bueno excepto Shaoran que notaba las miradas que Harry le mandaba a Sakura, por supuesto ella con lo despistada que era ni cuenta se daba.

De un momento a otro, Sakura se quedo callada, y su mirada se volvió seria, sus ojos ya no estaban atentos a sus amigos, si no en la mesa de Slytherin, donde observo atenta a un rubio rodeado de dos jóvenes, él de la derecha era corpulento de grandes brazos, mientras el de la izquierda era de pelo corto encrespado y fuertes brazos; los tres se estaban riendo, al parecer se burlaban de alguien, la mirada del rubio era arrogante, y parecía el líder de los tres.

—Sakura ¿te encuentras bien?—le pregunto Shaoran preocupado notando la mirada se Sakura.

—Si no te preocupes—dijo y sin desviar su mirada pregunto—¿Quién son ellos?

Harry llevo su mirada a lo miraba Sakura e hizo una mueca de disgusto, para después contestarle:

—El rubio es Draco Malfoy, es un arrogante, se cree el mejor, los otros dos son sus ¨amigos¨ ,los trata con él quiere, el de la derecha es Vincent Crabbe y el de la izquierda Gregory Goyle, no se como se dejan maltratar por ese estúpido—dijo con molestia

—Entiendo— Sakura miro unos segundos mas a los tres Slytherin´s, después aparto su mirada y su sonrisa regreso y actuó como si nada, aunque su actitud extraña no paso desapercibida por Shaoran y Eriol.

—Lo mejor será ir ya a clases, ¿Qué clase les corresponde?— Pregunto Hermione.

—Pociones— respondió Shaoran

—Esa también es la nuestra—Dijo Harry sonriendo

—Bueno, si quieren les puedo mostrar el camino al salón— se ofreció Hermione.

—Gracias—respondieron a coro

En los pasillos, Shaoran aprovecho y se aparto un poco del grupo junto con Sakura, lo suficiente para que no escucharan la conversación.

—¿Que fue lo que paso en el comedor?—murmuro

—No se de que hablas— trato de sonar inocente

—Sakura, pensé que habíamos quedado que nada de secretos entre nosotros—dijo muy serio, Sakura lo miro un momento y suspiro derrotada

—Lo lamento, pero no te lo puedo decir aquí, tenemos que estar todos juntos, te prometo que te lo digo cuando estemos solos—le dijo con suplica

—Esta bien, es una promesa— le dijo sonriendo causando que un tono rosado apareciera en los mejillas de Sakura.

Una vez terminada la conversación, no tardaron en llegar al salón correspondiente, Sakura se sorprendió pues no se imaginaba que seria de ese modo, había calderos, y mesas de dos, estantes con frascos de diferentes ingredientes, y enfrente una gran pizarra.

Cada uno se sentó en pareja, Sakura y Shaoran, Tomoyo y Meiling, Harry y Hermione, Ron y Neville por ultimo Eriol y Yukito. Poco a poco los demás alumnos fueron llegando, Sakura noto como entraba Malfoy y sus acompañantes. Una vez los alumnos terminaron de llegar, Una hombre de edad avanzada entro al salón poniéndose enfrente.

—Muy buenos días Jóvenes, quisiera darles la bienvenida a nuestros invitados a mi clase— dijo mandando un cordial saludo a los nombrados, quienes le correspondieron el saludo alegremente—Estoy seguro que no nos decepcionaran— por supuesto esto lo dijo con doble sentido que solo ellos entendieron— Muy bien, hoy empezaremos con un sencillo repaso de unas cuantas pociones.

Su mirada recorrió las miradas de todos los alumnos, algunos parecían nerviosos y otros se veían muy confiados.

—Muy bien, veamos, ¿Cómo se llama la poción que te cambia a la apariencia con solo un cabello de la persona elegida?—Dos manos se elevaron en el aire, una era de Hermione y la otra de Tomoyo—Señorita Daidoji..

—La poción Multijugos— respondió sonriente

—Muy bien señorita Daidoji, 10 puntos para su casa— Esto causo que Tomoyo incrementara su sonrisa junto con los demás— otra pregunta, ¿Que ingredientes producen la poción llamada como Filtro de Muertos en Vida?—Nuevamente dos manos se elevaron en el aire, esta vez de Sakura y Hermione—Señorita Kinomoto

—el asfódelo y ajendro— respondió

—Muy bien, parece ser que nuestros invitados estudiaron mas que ustedes—dijo el profesor muy sonriente, causando la mirada avergonzada de todos—otros 10 puntos para _Dragón Wise._

La clase siguió entre pregunta y pregunta, al final de esta, _Dragón Wise _termino con 50 puntos, mientras que Slytherin y Gryffindor solo ganaron 10 y 15 puntos respectivamente. De ahí en adelante algunos se tuvieron que separar a sus diferentes clases, quedaron en reunirse en el comedor a la hora de la comida.

—Las clases fueron muy interesantes—decía un muy sonriente Yukito

—Es verdad, me toco clase de Encantamiento y fue muy interesante—le siguió Eriol

Todos se encontraban reunidos platicando sobre sus clases en el gran comedor, a cada uno le pareció muy interesante una clase en particular,todos estaban muy felices pues habían logrado ganar bastantes puntos en solo medio dia.

Mientras estaban platicando, un borron amarillos paso en la mesa, causando el sobresalto de todos, Shaoran no tardo en reconocer que era.

—¡Kero! —dijo enojado y agarrando al nombrado por la cola ante la mirada curiosa de los Gryffindor´s

—¡Sueltame mocoso!— dijo mientras lo miraba con furia, causando que los que lo veian se sorpredieran

—¡Habla!—grito Hermione sorprendida

—ya kero tranquilízate, ¿se puede saber que haces aquí?—Le pregunto Sakura mientras lo tomaba de la mano de su esposo

—Tenia mucha hambre y tu dijiste que hoy si podía salir—dijo con inocencia

—Si, pero no que causaras un alboroto, nos has asustado—

—Q-que es esa c-cosa—dijo sorprendido Ron

—¡Como que cosa! Por si no lo sabes yo soy…—Pero fue interrumpido por Sakura quien le tapo la boca

—Es mi mascota, su nombre es kero—dijo un poco nerviosa, pues casi revela su verdadero nombre

—¿Tu mascota?—Dijo confundida Hermione— No se parece a ninguna raza que conosca

—Es que su raza es tan valiosa que son casi extintos, solo quedan dos en el mundo, además son solo conocidas en Japón por las familias mágicas—dijo rápidamente Eriol— Uno lo tiene, claro esta Sakura, el otro lo poseo yo, si nombre es Spinel, pero no lo he podido traer

—Wau, es tan bonito—dijo Ginny, mientras kero hacia poses—Es una lastima que solo queden dos en el mundo

Lo demás del día transcurrió normalmente, al final del día los de _Dragón Wise _juntaron 80 puntos, causando la sorpresa de toda la escuela y la emoción de los la hora de descansar, cada quien fue a su respectiva casa.

—Muy bien, Sakura no creas que se me a olvidado la promesa, ya estamos solos—Dijo Shaoran mientras se sentaba en un sillón siendo acompañado por los demás

—¿De que hablan?—Pregunto confundida Meiling

—Bueno, lo que pasa es que, en la mañana sentí una fuerte energía provenir de la mesa Slytherin, esa energía se concentraba en donde estaba Draco—

—¿energía? —repitió Eriol serio— si, yo igual lo sentí, pero no identifique de donde

—¿es maligna?— pregunto Yue, quien acababa de tranformarse

—Es lo que me confunde, no sabría decirte, pero de algo estoy segura, y es que no me causa mucha confianza esa energía—dijo seriamente Sakura

—lo mejor será tener vigilado a Draco, si vemos algo sospechoso se lo diremos a Dumbledore—Dijo Shaoran

La conversación termino, y cada quien se fue a descansar, cada uno con un pensamiento en mente ¿Qué era esa energía?

* * *

*_ Dragón Wise: este nombre fue inventado por mi, la verdad estaba corta de inspiración respecto a eso._

Al fin!

Este capitulo ya lo tenia en mente, pero no había tenido tiempo de escribirlo, me ha tomado tiempo porque cada vez que podía escribía un poco, espero me disculpen.

Este es uno de los capítulos mas largos, tratare que sean así siempre, y no se preocupen que no abandonare esta historia.

Bueno, que le pareció!, Ya empezaron las clases, además he tratado de poner partes romaticas entre Shaoran y Sakura, ya se habrán dado cuenta que Harry ve mucho a Sakura lo cual molesta a Shaoran, pero no se preocupen con el tiempo se ira aclarando las cosas.

Eriol ya empezó a mostrar preocupación hacia Tomoyo, la relación de ellos ira fluyendo con el tiempo y también la razón del sufrimiento de tomoyo aunque me imagino que la mayoría ya lo ha de imaginar.

Yue!, hahaha hasta que hago que aparezca, aunque solo en un dialogo ¬¬ no se preocupen tratare de que tanto él como kero participen más.

Bueno eso es todo, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, si asi fue agradecería unos cuantos Reviews, recuerden que eso es alimento para los escritores xD


End file.
